Post HAMMERDOWN Protocol
by HammerFloyd
Summary: A story documenting the initial Cloverfield incident and the aftermath of the HAMMERDOWN-Protocol, told from a soldier's perspective. Features Zilla, or Godzilla 1998. Rated T for minor swearing and graphic content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "**_What we call the beginning is often the end."_ –T.S. Eliot

The HAMMERDOWN-Protocol had failed us.

I can still remember watching, waiting for answers. It had all been so sudden, so horrendous. I was stationed at Fort Hamilton when it first happened. The squad and I were just sitting there, jaws dropped, watching the news. We knew we were going to be deployed eventually. With Fort Hamilton being one of the closest military bases to Manhattan, we were surprised we hadn't already been deployed. They were going to need all the help they could get, from the looks of it.

However, the looks of it almost made me not want to go there. At first, I was convinced it was a terrorist attack, like 9-11. I was only 19 when that struck, and watching the World Trade Center fall scarred me. It scarred everyone. But this scar went deeper. Whatever this was, it had more power and driving force behind it. The Statue of Liberty, which once stood for all of America and our greatness as a nation, had been decapitated. And not far away from that, an oil tanker had been flung into the city. No type of human technology has the power to do that and deface the Statue of Liberty within such a short time frame. This was not the work of Al-Qaeda. This was something entirely different.

It wasn't long before Major Randor gave us a briefing and orders. "Troops, Manhattan is under attack. We're not completely sure what the attacker is, but I can tell you this: it's big and it's tough. However, this does not make it impossible! Now is the time to crush what crushes us, to destroy what destroys us. I understand some of you probably have family and friends in Manhattan; view this as your chance, troops, to give them and the other good people of Manhattan a better shot at surviving the night!" there was a brief cheer, and military psychology started breaking out. Those who took Randor's speech in – and who probably had family in Manhattan as well – were getting pumped up, ready for combat. Then there were the others shuffling nervously, not wanting to rush into the unknown. Rumors were floating around about the intruder; some said it was a giant war machine that China gave North Korea as a Christmas present. More religious individuals said it was the coming of the apocalypse, a punishment of some sort. Perhaps it was; based on what was going on out there, things didn't seem like they were going to get better soon.

Besides, if it was a God-sent retribution, was there a better place to start than Manhattan? Any urban area with that many people is doomed to sin. Although the city was considered to be a place of wonders by many, it had darker sides. I have seen its true face in my time, growing up there with my aunt and uncle. The gathering dirt, sex and corruption are a death sentence. In the night, you can almost hear the song of disgraces play through the air, thickening the atmosphere. I always knew there would come a time, be it religious or political or anything in between, when the residue of humanity would be judged and found guilty, and they'd all look up with pleading eyes and beg mercy. But as sincere as they may be, they had a choice at one point. They chose their fate. Your choices define your actions, and your actions define who you are. Mercy would be irrelevant and uncalled for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_"Even cowards can endure hardship; only the brave can endure suspense." _–Mignon McLaughlin

As a helicopter pilot, I was soon going to find out some details from a relatively safe area. My mission was to shed light on our attacker, see what it was. Not only would this help us understand the intruder, but also help us counter it. Piloting a Mil Mi-17, my mission was simply to shed light on the creature with my spotlight. Being that the Mil could perform as a gunship as well, I had a light arsenal to be used ONLY in an emergency situation. The real combat would be up to ground infantry and gunships being deployed, God bless them.

Sitting by my side as co-pilot was Ray Nouys, one of my old wartime pals. We had met during Operation: Desert Storm, two pilots involved in transport and recon and what not. There we had become good friends. I might've gone insane if it wasn't for his sarcastic yet witty humor. We also shared the common interest of music; many a night in Iraq we stayed up getting metaphorically high from the sounds of Pink Floyd. We'd had lots of deep talks, both of society and personal issues. He was a great friend. However, after returning from Desert Storm in 2005, we didn't talk too much for the next two years. It was to my pleasure when he was stationed at Fort Hamilton in November of 2007, and we began to rekindle.

Now, however, there was no talk. We were both silent.

We flew over where the Brooklyn Bridge had once bounded Manhattan to the rest of New York City. I tried not to think of why it wasn't there. Everything was so speculative at this point. Anything could've happened. Maybe it was a result of the attack. Maybe it was a quarantine of some sort. When you start jumping to conclusions in this sort of situation, you only make yourself more confused. What you need to do is accept what you know and do what you have to do.

Finally, Ray broke the silence. "You're worried about Noelle, aren't you, Marcus?"

I took an extended blink and breathed out my nose. "Yes. Very worried."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_All men, even the most surly, are influenced by affection. _–Samuel Taylor Coleridge

Noelle was my fiancée. We'd only met about a year ago, in February of 2007. It had been my birthday. February 4th. A surprise party. I had planned on coming home to paint on the canvas I had picked up as a subtle self-birthday present, maybe read a good book, call my parents, nothing out of the ordinary. However, when I came home, I nearly punched my good friend Mike in the face as I turned on the lights to see a bunch of people in my apartment. Luckily, I recognized them before my instincts took over, they shouted "Surprise!" naturally, and I just started laughing. Apparently my landlord recognized my parents and gave them access. It was one of the most thoughtful things anyone had ever done for me, and I felt a true feeling of belonging. To this day, however, I still believe Noelle was the best present I received.

You see, I have a pretty big group of girl friends who I usually play "nice guy" with. I give them advice, I listen to their problems and their feelings, etc. They're all friends with each other though, so they all showed up that day together. Apparently one of the girls in their "group" I had yet to meet, so they brought her. When I first saw her face, I didn't know how much she would eventually mean to me. Granted, she was very attractive. She had a nice figure, but wasn't too skinny. Her hair looked great that night too. But what really struck me up front were her eyes. Deep and brown, just like her hair, it made it almost seem like she had a different perception of everything. Even now, when I look her in the eye, it's almost inspiring, especially paired with her smile.

Putting all physical aspects aside, what really sold me was her personality. As soon as we met and started talking, I knew she was an extraordinary girl. She was flirtatious, but at the same time, she made me put in the effort too. I later figured out we had common interests, such as music and art; the conversations we had were philosophical and opened my mind.

However, me being myself, even though I spent most of the party talking to her, I never asked her for her number or if she wanted to spend some time together or anything. Stupid. I spent that night and the next day angry at myself for not trying anything. Then, luckily for myself, I decided to go to a new bar rather than ol' reliable Jimmy's. It was a pretty lively place, not what I was used to. I was thinking about leaving, until I saw the bartender. Of course, it was Noelle. Only then did I know I would have to move in this time. Sure enough, she was happy to see me, and the rest is history. Ever since then, we've been together and happy. She moved in with my Australian shepherd Jessie and me only a few months later, and I proposed to her on Christmas. I had never planned on getting married, but I never knew a woman could be so amazing. She was, single-handedly, the person I cared about most in life.

That night, she had gone into Manhattan for her dad's birthday. I would've gone, but I was stationed here. It was important. She understood; it wasn't the first time, and she's not the type to get angry when you have to miss some things. But now, I wish I had gone. Even if it meant hell for us both, at least we'd be together. Now it was hell for her, and I wasn't there. I was glad to be finally getting out helping though. I couldn't bear watching the news and not being able to doing anything about it. I'll do anything to keep her alive.

"Don't worry Marc," Ray said. "She's with people she loves, and she's a strong woman. She'll be fine." I considered it, and nodded my thanks. Ray had charisma, and he knew what to say. He wasn't expecting me to stop worrying, but he knew he could at least offer some comfort. He was a good guy. I was glad he was my copilot for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **_The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and all science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed._ –Albert Einstein

We arrived. We saw it. My jaw dropped. Ray leaned forward and whispered, "Oh shit….."

It was still hard to tell what it was immediately, but what it did do was strike awe in both of us. A dark, hulking form was storming through the streets of Manhattan, and it wasn't stopping for anything. Whatever it was, it was absolutely gigantic, maybe 350 feet tall and 1,200 feet long. I saw the flashes of bullets, rockets, almost everything in our arsenal, but it wouldn't stop. Instead, it let out a somewhat high-pitched scream of displeasure. This confirmed my suspicions – it was organic, some kind of creature. How the laws of biology could allow such a gargantuan, I didn't know. All I could do was stare, stricken by awe.

I circled the mass for a while, until it hit me to turn on the spotlight. This made its details hideously clearer. The body of the creature was relatively skinny for its size, while its arms protruded directly out of their sockets, and then turned down towards the ground at its elbows. It took great strides with these limbs, while the back legs were smaller. They were still clearly powerful, as they had to support the creature's weight, but were also fast, as it could move rather quickly for a creature of its size.

Circling, I came to the head. I was only focused on it for an instant, but I took in all that I could. Its head was sort of bony, narrow almost. The creature had eyes like a great white shark, pure black and reflecting. In addition, it had a sort of brow; which made it appear angry. Its jaws were like a lock, and looked extremely powerful. Four ivory fangs protruded from its closed jaws. Perhaps the most interesting feature of its face was two membranous sacks behind the eyes on either side of the head. Their function? Another question amongst millions to be answered. The creature looked up towards our helicopter and squinted in the light for a second, just before we continued circling to see the rest of its body.

Several other news helicopters were hovering above the beast with us. They shouldn't be here, I thought. It's way too dangerous. I was right. Sure enough, the beast, fed up with the lights being shined in its face, whirled around with a roar and threw one of its gigantic arms up. As a heli-pilot of the USAF, I could take evasive action. Not that the other pilots couldn't but they weren't as accustomed. As I banked left, the arm swatted a FOX helicopter next to us, exploding on impact. Another nearby CNN helicopter swerved heavily to avoid the arm, and ended up losing control and crashing into a skyscraper.

And so the night went on. Following the creature, the first feelings I felt towards it was hatred and disgust. This thing could truly be evil. It wasn't just walking through our streets, it was ATTACKING. It had COME to Manhattan; it had COME to a populated city to wreak havoc. It wasn't until I witnessed more of our heavier attacks it actually noticed that I began to feel differently. It didn't seem to be bellowing in anger as much as it was shrieking in agony. Perhaps it was confused, disoriented maybe. After all, it certainly hadn't seen the likes of a place like Manhattan before. Buildings towered above it, and the little fleshy ants that we are were trying to bring it down. Maybe it just wanted to find its way back to the ocean, back to its home. If this truly was the end of days, the creature wasn't the enforcer sent by God to bring justice; it was God's pawn. He was just as much a victim as we were in this disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **_"Cities are the abyss of the human species." _–Jean-Jacque Rousseau

I followed the creature for an hour or two before we started using heavier weaponry. As the creature was bombed left and right, I received some information and a new mission from headquarters: In a last-ditch effort to destroy this thing, we were initiating something called the HAMMERDOWN-Protocol. Under this project, the entire city of Manhattan was to be sacrificed. Using a GBU-43, or the Mother of All Bombs, we would completely wipe out the city, hoping that the LSA, or Large-Scale Aggressor, as they called it, would go down with it. I was to help with last-minute evacuations.

Everything was happening so fast, I didn't have time to protest or ask why, but I wanted to. I felt sympathy for the city and its inhabitants. Although it was a haven for the sleaze of society, it was also a home to many. As many people evacuated, obviously thousands would still die with the city. Perhaps equivalent to my sympathy for Manhattan was my sympathy for the creature itself. If anything, we should've blockaded it from the rest of the U.S. and driven it back towards the ocean; from there, we could come up with precautions against another similar scenario. Most of all, however, was my intense fear that Noelle was still in the city. Right now, there were three possibilities: she could have already been evacuated, she could be dead, or she could still be in the city. I refused to believe that she was dead, and would not believe it until I had conclusive proof. However, at the same time, I couldn't believe she had been evacuated. Not by any logic, but out of my own fear.

This drove me to believe I would pick her up at the LZ and everything would be fine. I wanted to personally evacuate her. I had this fantasy that she'd be the first one on my chopper, and we'd fly away and everything would be fine. But she wasn't. I watched the horde of people piling into the copter closely, all of them bloodied, bruised, and sobbing. Noelle was not one of them.

Although most other people would've relied on hope at that point, I wouldn't, I couldn't. Although I tend to be a logical, straightforward man, Noelle changes things. She gives me Obsessive Compulsive Disorder to a certain degree. Don't get me wrong, I trust her with all my heart. But I always want to be sure that she's safe and nothing is wrong. So at that moment, as we were taking off, I looked out the window one last time at the refuges still being boarded….. And there she was.

Standing towards the back, she had a blank stare of calmness. In crisis situations, she reacts with a calm, straightforward attitude. If anything, she'd be the one calming me down. Her parents were with her; her mother was crying, and her father looked like he was praying. I couldn't blame him. Her older brother Jack was standing by them, scanning their surroundings like a hawk. He was "overprotective" according to Noelle, but I've always admired his concern for his family. He didn't have to worry very long though; I was going to make sure they'd get out of there immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **_"If you can't feed a hundred people, then just feed one." _–Mother Teresa

I stopped my helicopter and looked over to the choppers being loaded. One was taking off, another was being loaded, and another one was just pulling up. Obviously there would be more consistently arriving and leaving, but I wasn't taking any chances.

I turned the copter to face the people. All of the civilians seemed to be primarily concerned about getting out of there, but the soldiers clearly wanted me to proceed.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked.

"Just wait," I said. He looked down where I was looking. I take it he saw her, because he didn't say anything more.

I radioed the soldier heading the evacuation routines. I recognized him; it was Roland. He was never particularly fond of me, but I didn't care. Especially not now.

"Roland."

"Hey, Marcus! What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck out of here!"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"I've got my hands full at this moment. No can do."

"Roland, I'm not leaving until this gets done."

"Dammit Marcus, what could possibly be more important than this?"

"My fiancée and her family are in that crowd. I want you to get them on the next helicopter."

Roland looked around. "What's the matter? They'll get on the chopper after everyone in front of them. They'll be fine."

"Then I'll wait until they get out of here."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll personally see to it that they'll get out of here, and I'll radio you when they've left safely. How's that?"

"I appreciate your offer, but I need to see them get out of here myself."

Roland sighed and looked at the ground. "Which ones are they?"

I flipped on my spotlight and aimed it directly at the family. They began looking around, probably very confused. Others began shying away from them, as if they were convicts.

That day, something was different about Roland's actions. Usually he was the first to say something negative, or put you down. He was always getting lectures from Major Randor, but he never learned. I always thought he was just naturally bitter, and it couldn't be helped. But now, there was mercy in his tone. Perhaps it took the experience of having people all around you dying to unlock that kernel of goodness in him, but it was there. Maybe we aren't as fucked up as we make ourselves out to be.

"OK," he said blankly. "Just because I'm feeling generous today."

"Thank you for understanding." He continued to look at the ground for a minute; I waited patiently and intently. Sure enough, whispered something to two other soldiers on the area, and they ran towards the group of four and guided them to the copter. Some of the other refugees protested at the unfair treatment, while others didn't want to get on the helicopter with them. Interesting how one little thing can be taken so many different ways.

I waited for their helicopter to fill up and take off, and then followed it. I was going to be sure that they would make it out alive. Now approximately 6:00 AM, the sun just rising, we got an idea of what had happened to Manhattan. Plumes of smoke raised above the city, with at least half of the buildings partially destroyed, still others just completely collapsed. The monster was also clearly visible now too, and you could get a true appreciation of its size. Incredible. It was amazing how nature could allow something so big. And it had done the impossible… the city that never sleeps, had been put to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **_"Dreaming men are haunted men."_ –Stephen Vincent Benet

As we landed in Brooklyn, I could not get off the helicopter to see or greet Noelle and her family, no matter how desperately I wanted to. However, I could do the next best thing – I watched them get off, safe and sound. After unloading all the refugees, we took off once again. The HAMMERDOWN-Protocol was still online and planned to be executed very soon; thus, we were ordered to go back to base.

The next hour or two was a blur. I remember coming back and landing at Fort Hamilton, wandering to my bunk like a brainwashed zombie, and falling on the bed. I slept there in rather awkward and uncomfortable military gear, but I slept nonetheless. It must've been 6:43 AM at that time, and along with being awake for the past 25 hours, the night had been one of terror, fear, and anguish. Little did I know the following night would be just as horrifying if not worse, but at the time, I was happy for the gift of sleep. I fell asleep to the sound of deafening explosions and otherworldly shrieks.

The dream I had that night was most definitely a nightmare, but it was a cleansing nightmare. I dreamt I was in a barren land, a field of misery that just stretched on forever. I was weak, injured, disoriented, scared. I had little idea of how I got there, or what I even was. I couldn't find my way out either. The place was a labyrinth; I could not find my way out. I wanted more than ever to find my way out, I wanted to see Noelle, I wanted to see my parents, I wanted to find somewhere to call home. Although this home did not exist in the dream, something kept driving me to press forward and run to find it. I couldn't stop running.

Another thing was driving me to run. I kept feeling this darkness overwhelming me, and the only way to escape it was to run. That was my instinct. Not only did I want to go home, I wanted to get away from that darkness. I must escape it. It didn't want me, but it wanted to torture me, to scare me. I couldn't get away. It was only when I realized this that I stopped running, and I turned around to accept the dark fate.

Sure enough, it was there, an everlasting darkness closing in to consume me. As it slowly descended on me, I reached out my arms to embrace it. Finally, it engulfed me, and my world went black for a moment.

Suddenly, it thrust me upwards. I looked down; the darkness was still there, but it was below me. I was escaping now; I was ascending towards a light. I felt a common peace between my body, mind, heart and soul; a nirvana that can only be described as purifying. This was my home. This was quintessence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **_"Whoever is winning at the moment will always seem to be invincible." _–George Orwell

Maybe I got around eight, nine hours of sleep. It wasn't as much as I would've liked, but it was more than enough and more than I had expected. I was grateful.

I woke up to the nudging of Major Rancor, looking down at me with a grim smile and a sad yet understanding stare.

"Major Rancor," I muttered lazily, being tired and relatively embarrassed. "Why'd you have to wake me up?"

He chuckled. "I could've woken you up hours ago if I wanted to. We needed pilots…. But we had enough. I let you sleep."

I smiled gratefully. "You certainly are a benevolent dictator, Major."

"Perhaps, but a dictator nonetheless." He sighed and looked off. "So I guess I should just cut right to it."

"What's that?"

"It's still alive."

That got me up. Almost as soon as he said it I heard that all-too familiar shriek off in the distance. "You're kidding me."

"Not at all, Marcus. Anyhow, it's two in the afternoon. Go get some lunch, call your family, but we're having a meeting at 4 to discuss our next move. You and Ray will have to attend, as you two got near exclusive view of the creature."

"Can I see Noelle first?"

"You can call her, but you can't see her. This project is far from over."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**_ "Truth makes many appeals, not the least of which is its power to shock."_–Jules Renard

I did not want to go to the meeting. Just the fact that the thing was still alive was horrendous. I had felt sympathy before, but this was ridiculous. I wanted everything to end, so I could take Noelle home and contemplate what had happened, the effects. Knowing that this was something happening and not something that had happened was strange. It was a no man's land of sorts, where you're being shot at but you can't just run for cover and hide.

However, I knew people's lives were at risk for every second we didn't take action. The more we acted, the sooner those lives would be safe. That's what we needed to focus on right now. Additionally, we had to learn from our mistakes; conventional warfare would not work on this thing. We needed to deal with it differently, as if that wasn't obvious enough.

The first thing I did after the Major left was pick up my cellphone. Eager to hear Noelle's voice, I didn't realize at first that there was no signal. In disbelief, I ran to find the nearest payphone… nothing. I nearly tore the cable attaching the phone to its booth. It was no surprise that the lines were down. After pacing my room for a time, I sat down on my bed again. I wouldn't be seeing Noelle until this was all completely settled. I tried to think of what she might be doing now, tried to be with her telepathically I guess. She was still with her family at the refuge; she may have tried to call me a few times, but she probably knows she's not reaching me by now. By this point, she's probably focusing on her family. At least she has them there with her right now.

Come 4 o' clock, Ray and I were approached by the Major. "It's time," he said. We then quietly slipped past the rest of the confused troops spreading rumors amongst themselves. Entering a small conference room with a round table and a TV, we were introduced to a few other men: Ltg. Grant Thomas, who was responsible for the entire operation; Dr. Malcolm Reynolds, an acclaimed marine biologist and author; and finally, Mr. Masato Itou, a representative of the Japanese company Tagruato, who had his own translator for us. Two other fellow pilots entered the room as well, Mike Dellania and Rob Lesting.

"Alright folks," said the Lt. General, "Let's solve the first issue here. How many of these 'monsters' are we dealing with?"

This first phrase came as a shock. There was more than one monster? Thinking back to that dreadful night, there were two different roars… one like a terrified shriek, and another like a deep bellow….

"Two at the most, hopefully one," said Major Rancor blankly. "Ray, how would you describe the monster you saw?"

Ray gulped and checked his memory. "Well first off, it was gargantuan. It had a pitch-black eye, almost like a great white shark, and red bulbs sticking out of its head, inflating and deflating." As Ray went on to describe it, with its massive forelimbs and fangs, I noticed that Mike and Rob appeared confused, as if they didn't know what he was talking about.

"And Marcus, you'd back this description?"

"Couldn't have said it much better myself sir."

"Where again did you two see this?"

"Near Central Park, just after 00:00."

"Alright, thank you. Now, Rob, what did you see?"

Rob looked around uncomfortably. "Well, I'm not sure what those two saw, sir, but it certainly wasn't what we saw. This thing was slender and reptilian, with big spikes on its back. Its skin was a kind of charcoal grey, and its eyes were fiery orange. It looked like some sort of oversized theropod, maybe. Real fast, and a long tail as well."

"And Mike, you'd agree with this too? Where and when did you see it?"

"Shortly after 00:00….. When it destroyed the Brooklyn Bridge."

Rancor sighed heavily. "Alright. Let's take a look at the actual footage now from both helicopters, shall we?"

Pressing a button, the TV screen lit up. First there was the footage from our copter. As I reviewed what I had seen not even 24 hours ago, I noticed Mr. Itou looked very uncomfortable, pulling on his collar. Malcolm Reynolds, though calm and collected, looked amazed. "Incredible," he muttered.

After a minute or two, the screen turned to white noise for a second and then showed the footage from Mike's helicopter. Just under the surface of the East River, a slender object could clearly be seen. Suddenly, it surfaced for a minute and dived, showing off its huge shoulder blades, and then dived. Its tailed whipped out of the water… And destroyed the Brooklyn Bridge. After 30 seconds maybe, it revealed itself and entered the city. Just looking at this creature made me feel uncomfortable. Its roar seemed almost maniacal, like a hyena laugh, and its face seemed to have a sly grin. The creature almost looked deranged…. Like a demon.

Rancor turned off the TV screen. "The first creature we saw entered the city from the Hudson River near the Upper West Side, and continued to loom around Central Park for a long time. On the other hand, the second creature not only looked completely different, but was close to Liberty Island and the Brooklyn Bridge at the same time the first creature was hanging around Central Park. Unfortunately, this indicates that we have two gigantic creatures loose in Manhattan, and they're both still alive." There was a brief moment of silence.

"Now, you!" Ltg. Thomas stood up and pointed at Mr. Itou across the table, who seemed to be sweating now. "Whatever happened to your Chuai station in the Atlantic… was it one of these Large Scale Aggressors?"

The translator mentioned something to Mr. Itou, who seemed to respond angrily. The translator then told us, "He claims he's already told you, it was an attack by the eco-terrorist group T.I.D.O. Wave."

"Oh really?" the General walked to the TV. "Perhaps you'd like to account for this then?" Inserting a DVD into the drive, we got a slideshow of some images from the Chuai station incident. The event had been heavily publicized, but I hadn't seen some of these images in the media. Then an image came up that caused a few gasps. There before us, in a black and white image, the monster Ray and I had seen was clearly seen, swimming up towards the rig.

Mr. Itou had had enough. He slammed the table, got up, and started ranting in Japanese. The translator struggled to keep up. "He declares that those images are private property…. Tagruato will be filing a lawsuit…. Forgive me sir, he's not saying very nice things…."

"Tagruato won't need to file a lawsuit, we'll do the honors. The entire city of New York will sue, trust me." The General looked back at the screen. "How is it even possible? This thing, this….. creature. It's impervious to our firepower, not to mention its HUGE! Nature physically can't allow for such a freak!"

"False."

Everyone turned towards the until-now silent Dr. Malcolm Reynolds.


End file.
